


Birds in the Rain

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, in the rain, in a tree. Crazy, because a sniper knows better than this, and who better to point that out than an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Clint Barton, believe it or not, snipers in the woods with a forecast of rain don't perch in trees](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567213.html?thread=79620781#t79620781)_
> 
> I started writing this with some unknown speaker teasing Clint. Then the speaker identified himself, and there wasn't any going back because it ended up in the AU, set after the Avengers.

* * *

“You have a thing for getting hit by lightning?”

Clint's lips curved into a faint smile as he looked down from his perch. He knew that voice, and he wasn't going to bother asking how he'd found him. “The weather report was clear for the next three days.”

“Sure it was.”

“No, it was,” Clint insisted. He rolled his eyes when he saw the familiar look on his friend's face. “I know what you're going to say, but I'm not a complete idiot. Snipers don't go up in trees when there's rain in the forecast. It's a tactically bad position for more than one reason. I'm not against doing crazy things. Crazy's different than stupid, though.”

“And not being stupid explains why you didn't get down from the tree... how, exactly?”

“I heard someone coming. Guess that was you.”

Nightwing leaped up, catching the branch with his hands and flipping up onto it so that he was sitting next to Clint. “It's been raining for hours. You need a better explanation when you meet back up with that partner of yours or she'll hurt you for this kind of stupidity.”

“Says the man who jumped up in the rain to join me.”

“Circus freaks. We're all crazy,” Dick said, shrugging as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. “There a good reason you're out here on your own? I thought having a partner was good for you. Kept you from being... you.”

“I'm not suicidal.”

“Just the worst superhero ever.”

“At least I have better fashion sense than you.”

Dick laughed, for once not making a comment about the purple. Then he stopped smiling. “I know about New York, Clint. And I know about Coulson.”

“Dick—”

“Don't,” Dick said, leaning forward. “We are way past lies, and I don't want to hear any. I know you're not fine because if you were fine, I wouldn't have Russian assassins tracking me down and threatening my secret identity if I didn't tell her where you were. I'm flattered she thought you'd come my direction, but since you're avoiding me _and_ her...”

Clint let out a breath. “I think I might be done with S.H.I.E.L.D. They haven't said anything officially yet, but I can read between the lines. They reassigned Natasha. Wanted to give me therapy.”

Dick snorted. “They really don't know you well, do they?”

“Nope.”

“Want to go shoot something?”

“Depends. You gonna challenge me to a contest and cheat again?”

Dick laughed. “Of course. That's the only way to win against Hawkeye.”


End file.
